


Oceans Deep 07

by littleprinces



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleprinces/pseuds/littleprinces





	Oceans Deep 07

07 

二宫阖上眼皮就会浮现出樱井和现在截然不同的另外一番模样。

 那是来拍摄地之前，他去樱井家讨论剧本，两个人因为投资商要求在剧里插广告而起了争执，最后虽然算是樱井让了二宫半步，却在床上狠狠地朝二宫讨了回来。

第二天二宫醒来的时候，暮色都已经半沉，身子干净清爽可脑袋昏疼，以至于搞不清楚耳畔的钢琴声是真实存在的还是他没完全从梦境回到现实。 他强撑着身子，从床上起来，拖着腰只随手套了件睡衣便出卧室门找寻声音的来源。

樱井的公寓相比自己的宽敞了不少，特别是客厅极大，靠窗的地方放了架黑色的三角钢琴，听樱井提过是花大价钱买来的古董，那人喜欢得不得了，可是真正听樱井碰它，倒还是头一回。 

那时候正直隆冬，厚实的落地窗外阻挡了干燥凛冽的风声，落地窗前只挂了层纱帘，便有傍晚暖融融的垂阳透进来。从二宫侧身靠在卧室的门框上，角度只够看见樱井樱井的前额和下弯的眼睛，再有的就是将二宫发软的身体温柔包裹起来的曲调。

 二宫原以为像樱井那样积极向前的人不会谈这样悲伤的调子，那是老电影的配曲，此刻的音节诉说得不急不缓丝丝入扣般的敲在听者呼吸的节拍上，和旋陪着主旋律，就能让二宫演前回想出电影里那对同性恋人命运交换之时情感的悱恻与纠葛。

 然而电影里的情节却不及眼前的人来的真实，那随着节奏紧张而凝起的眉头和一起一伏的身体让二宫出神，他甚至能想象出钢琴后面的人穿着白色衬衫弓着后背梅根神经都全神贯注的身影，指尖滑过黑白琴键，奏出的曲调让二宫一下就能找到钢琴昂贵的缘由。 

后来一曲终了，樱井都快走到二宫面前他方才看见那人竟赤身裸体的，只穿了一条短裤，光着脚站在地上，双腿修长，让身后的光源笼罩着，和二宫碰上视线，反而先不好意起来，摸摸后脑勺说，吵醒你了吧我也刚醒不久特别想弹弹琴，你别这样看着我啊，搞得我像个变态钢琴家似的。 

听了樱井话二宫终于想了起来应声，心下想着这个人真是太狡猾，也搞不清他到底是不是故意让自己在半梦半醒之间看见他这随心切换在优雅与性感两种模式之间。

 公寓空调暖风吹得足，二宫只觉得脸颊发烫，半晌才回忆起这个时候应该说几句嘲讽的话，语调无比生硬地说道：“樱井制片这种有钱人家长大的小孩和我们的生活风格就是不一样。”    

 

樱井翔重重地咬了一下身下人的喉结，二宫轻呼一声因为突然的疼痛总算是被拉回到现实。 

“干这种事的时候还走神，”樱井的呼吸温热，起伏在二宫的周围，唇边上扬，“而且明明都是你自己挑起来的。” 

似乎是之前猛喝过的干红酒劲儿一股脑的涌了上来，二宫竟然随着樱井的嘴角也不知觉的微笑了起来，全然不像不久之前还伏在别人肩膀难过到潸然泪下的模样。

 樱井便在最佳的视角观看着二宫的眼睛里的焦点渐渐散开的过程，从简单的亲吻，到对方故意的挑拨，樱井做的只是配合那人的愿望，一步一步的便成了现在这样——他正撑着身子跪坐在二宫身上，而二宫的上衣被推到了脖子，脸颊的潮红未散，白嫩的胸膛在落地灯光也变得颜色暧昧，任是谁都能对接下来要发生的事儿猜出一二。 

坦白而言，樱井和二宫发生关系已经不算少数，可是只有这次，樱井觉得自己被煽动得厉害。大约是这是第一次二宫主动挑逗他，又或者是这是第一次二宫从真正的意义上在樱井的面前示弱，不论是哪个，他都觉得他们的关系比过去近了不止一点儿，只在此刻樱井唯一想做的事儿，就是给二宫他全部想要的。

 二宫的手指短短的，隔着裤边儿附上樱井下腹已经渐渐抬头起来的部位，拉着他的领口朝他讨吻。樱井轻轻地点过他的唇瓣，便勾着他的肩膀含住了他的耳朵，另一手的指尖摩挲着二宫的胸前。樱井能一清二楚地听见二宫倒吸气，刚刚还徘徊在樱井裤裆附近的手不住地收回来，拉着樱井的手紧紧地扣了起来。 

“很好听哦...”二宫的声音轻轻抖着，侧过头上唇刚好挨上樱井的鼻翼，“樱井制片弹的那首曲子。” 

二宫突然的言语显得唐突但足够勾起樱井的记忆，他自是记得那日在自宅发生过的事儿，当时当真是看了二宫的睡颜入了迷，从神游抽离之时他便已经坐在钢琴前叮咚地弹起了符合心情的旋律，才会有那变态钢琴师的造型。只是未曾想过二宫在这个时刻提起，樱井有些不知名的害羞，只能强撑着不去碰撞二宫的目光。 

樱井的舌尖扫过二宫脖颈上的脉络，摆弄着二宫的胳膊，方便他进一步的动作。唇移到大臂内侧，弄得二宫觉得痒了便用脚踢樱井的小腿，樱井识趣的离开了那边，直接转移到二宫乳首，又是舔又是绞，二宫就连踢樱井的力气都没有了。 

“不...樱井...樱井制...啊” 樱井的指尖滑过被唾液浸湿了的乳首，随着二宫的调子用力地捏了一下，呼叫变成了短暂的尖叫。 

“说过了吧，这时候，不要喊樱井制片也不要用敬语。” 

樱井的语调温缓，二宫听着竟觉得比酒精更加让人心尖儿发烫，着魔似的嘤咛了句“翔酱”。

 满意的笑容浮现在嘴边，樱井再次凑过去含住二宫红润的薄唇，舌头伸进对方的口腔，细致地品尝属于二宫的温度，洗发水的味道钻进樱井的鼻腔，他觉得有点儿熟悉。

 “换洗发水了？”樱井的手抚摸着二宫的小腹，接吻的间隙撤掉碍事的短裤，装着不在意的提及。 二宫的心思全随着樱井的手牵动，没什么心思听樱井碎语只是应付着哼声。

 “和我用一样的了？”樱井不依不饶，咬着二宫下巴逼他就范。 

觉得吃痛，二宫方才反应出樱井问了什么：“因为...你用的这个很好闻...”

 “好闻？就这么简单？”樱井有些丧气，便故意隔着最后一层布料调戏起二宫越发精神的小兄弟，拇指按在发硬部位的顶端，坏心地来回揉蹭。 

二宫一个激灵，下意识地去握樱井的手腕，怎料反被钳制，被拉扯着一起勾勒起二宫下身勃起的形状。 樱井看着身下的二宫，大约是被突然的欲望冲昏了头，才会对无聊的小事如此执着，言语里尽是些盅惑的味道：“为什么呢，要换和我一样的香波？” 

“...”二宫咬着下唇，眼眶红得厉害，像是被点燃了的热度灼烧着全身集中在樱井所控制的部位又得不到缓解，反而被樱井撩拨得更加燥热，他张开嘴喘着气，集中精神和樱井相视用眼神告诉那人自己的渴望，就是不肯说出含在嘴边的一句情话。

 因为想念你的味道。 

二宫口上不言内心却必须承认，樱井给他的安心感要他不自觉地贪恋，一下子失去之后，他就只能靠着洗发水的味道，这样幼稚的桥段来弥补内心的空缺。 

想要传达的渴望一丝不漏的倒映在樱井的瞳孔里，樱井本想逼二宫说几句好听的言语，却奈不过这热烈的目光。

他明明是最好强又讨厌任人摆布的人却一次又一次被二宫的央求也好执着也好打动到体无完肤，现在就连做爱这件事也一样，一个眼神一个表情就要樱井放弃了关于征服的念想，只想要全心全意的享受彼此相互占有的糜烂光阴。 樱井任命似的有些粗暴地把自己的上衣甩到边儿上，又将二宫硬挺着的下身从束缚中解救出来，开始上下撸动，很快听耳侧二宫就不时漏出的几个难耐的音调，抓得他心魂痒痒的。

 二宫支起颈子，眯起眼睛看樱井照顾他下体的认真模样，在散乱的衣物和褶皱的床单中间周围，赤裸着的肩膀弧度在此刻好看的令人着迷，微薄的汗珠挂在额头上，性感的姿态随着厚重的呼吸要把二宫的脉搏包裹起来。 

于是他便情不自禁地撑起身子，伸着胳膊去拉樱井西装裤上的皮带扣，可欲望掌握在樱井的手里，二宫花了全部心思还是磕磕绊绊的，解得一点儿都不顺手，让樱井兴致阑珊的看着笑话。

 最终还是樱井牵着二宫的手拉连同胖次一起拉掉了自己的裤子，挺翘的热物相抵在一起,樱井的手很难同时包裹住两个，索性把二宫拉了起来。 二人的退相互叠在一起，对坐着，额头相抵，二宫低头看着彼此兴致高涨的性器，闭上眼睛想一头栽倒在床上，怎奈樱井想早就准备好了似的死死压住他的肩膀。

 “nino也想要更多吧，那就来摸摸我的，”羞耻的言语扩散在二宫的耳畔，可是字字句句让二宫沉醉到极点，“作为交换，我会让你更舒服。”

在情欲绽放的时候，平日里的高傲和矜持都会被遗失殆尽。从二宫对樱井不仅言听计从还乐在其中来看，这句话真是准确的可怕。

他们单手交换在彼此耸立的性器上，另外一直则负责拥着对方，方便唇瓣的缱绻，因为靠得太近几乎因为缺氧而眩晕，但两人又都像不服输一样地没有丝毫放开对方的企图，舌头激烈的进出，津液拉出丝线又长又情色。

吻够了二宫就靠在樱井肩上休息，任那个人在自己脖子上又是吸又是咬，他只负责感受樱井指节分明好看的手在他下体上用作的速度，快到极限了他甚至再无心顾及对方同样肿胀的地方，扒着樱井的后背低声叫着脑子发懵的把热度发泄出来。

他知道樱井绝不会这样善罢甘休，再次恢复正常的意识时候，已经被放平在床中间，嘴里含着不知道何时伸进来的，沾着他自己精液的手指，手指的主人正熟识地去床头柜的抽屉里翻更进一步要用的工具。

二宫平复着呼吸看樱井用牙咬开套子的包装，皱着眉毛重重喘着气往那里套的神态，心跳抑制不住地反而越来越快。

樱井打开二宫的腿，吻从脚踝一路落到大腿，不忘在最靠近腿根的地方留下几个鲜红的象征着“到此一游”的痕迹。

樱井之前被舔舐得湿润的拇指的抵上二宫的后面，一点一点地放松着那里的褶皱，不紧不慢，他则专心地用舌头和牙齿问候起二宫的小腹。

“瘦了？”

随着问句樱井的动作暂停了片刻，抬着头和二宫对视。那个角度的樱井头毛微乱，情欲深藏眼底，丹唇皓齿，总之是个牙白不行的角度，二宫盯着感觉刚刚平息的了火又再次在下身慢慢点着，此外，樱井指头顶着的那里还第一次有了一种想要被填满的变态想法。

他再没精力去管樱井的话，余额不足的理智很快重新售罄，蹭着床单去够樱井腿变的润滑剂，在樱井滚烫的目光之下挤了大半管在手心，一下子伸到樱井面前。

“二宫和也，你有时候真是个疯子。”

说起来也有半个来月没做过，再次开辟的话不遇到些困难倒奇怪了。

樱井的食指配合中指一起探进去，二宫就后悔了自己刚刚的举动，即使有过多次经验他还是不能适应这种被撕开的疼痛，蜷起脚趾，想刚刚自己到底做了什么荒唐的事儿，为何要把本来就在兴头上的樱井搞得更迫不及待。

穴口渐渐柔软下来，樱井的手指且进且出，二宫耐不住一个人孤寂的疼痛半阖着眼睛企图去摸索樱井的另一手，不料身体的手指突然曲了一下，弄得二宫调价发射似的缩了身子，悬在半空中的胳膊重重地砸回软床上，被开拓的过程似乎也不再那么痛苦。

樱井知道他自己已经是忍耐到极限了，下体膨胀的程度宣泄着他的燥热，他使坏的反复触碰着让二宫止不住断续低哼的地方，多塞了根指头进去，出入没几下便扶正二宫的胯骨，从正面挺了进去。

“啊...”和手指不能同日而语的坚硬与滚烫瞬时贯穿了二宫，樱井进来的太急太深，二宫紧紧抓着床单眉头凝重，张着嘴使劲儿吸气来综合一下子将他淹没的疼痛与爽快。

这样的二宫让樱井再也无法自持，捏着二宫的小臂探身吻过对方的额头、鼻尖和耳蜗，寂寞的下体被柔软紧致的地方好好地包裹起来，要他流连忘返，一下一下地把这些日子积累下来的所有情思和不安都深深埋进对方的身体里。

“翔...翔酱...”

平日伶牙俐齿的二宫这时喑喑哑哑地只能唤着樱井的名字，十足招人疼爱怜惜的模样，樱井吻着二宫眉骨，下身的力道又是重了不少。

二宫重新挺立的下体随着樱井出入的节奏，厮磨在彼此小腹之间，后面的酥爽感幻化成透明的液体全数从性器的顶端冒出来，沉浸在漫无边界的欲海里。

大约只有被身上这个人搞成这样一幅任人摆弄的样子，才不会全然不心甘情愿，樱井节奏变缓之时，二宫正这样胡思乱想着，很快又被新的进攻搞得思绪魄散。

樱井将二宫的身体翻了过去，从背后再次将下体探入，侧眼观察着二宫再没明显不适的表情，才放心的摆动其腰肢。他能感受到二宫的后面已经极好适应了他的大小，肠壁内的褶皱像是无数个小触手，随着上下律动，渐渐附着在他越发肿胀的地方。

樱井其实很喜欢这个姿势，因为只要他稍稍地朝后改变方向，自己的性器就轻易地碰触那个二宫最脆弱的地方，用不了几个回合，二宫就会毫无意识的叫起来，这次也不例外。

“不...不要那里...翔...我...”

二宫艰难的说着，却被樱井的进攻搞得不成调子，最后索性放弃了表达的欲望，去摸自己濒临极限的性器。

一如既往的，樱井总是在这个时候，特别得意地终止他的愿望。他提前碰到了二宫的下体，按照自己的想法缓慢的套弄着，若是二宫想来争夺，他便快速挺几下腰，立竿见影地，二宫就只能趴在那里重重地喘息了。

樱井的性器瞄准了二宫的点，缓缓磨蹭着，前身的动作也像隔靴搔痒，虽然动着终是不愿轻易给他痛快。

被这前后夹击弄得全然崩溃，二宫说不出是舒服是难受，撑着身子扭头吻上樱井的脸颊。

“出来...拜托了...让我出来...”什么都顾不上了，唯一做的就是顺着最原始的感官原原本本的说出身体的需求，他不知道这样的自己有多撩人，只能感受到塞在后面的东西闻声就整整大了一圈。

“说过了哦...敬语...禁止，”樱井发狠的撞了两下，拇指按上二宫性器的顶端，“所以，要惩罚哦...坏孩子。”

“不...翔酱...为什么...”二宫被樱井的动作弄得不住弓起背来，下身的热度却丝毫没有缓解反而越演越烈。

“为什么呢...因为敬语，不够色呢...你看，明明nino那么色，这里紧紧咬着我不放，很舒服的对吧。”

樱井一本正经地说着让二宫无地自容的言语，二宫的神经羞耻的快要炸开，身体却特别不争气的迎合着樱井的动作，自暴自弃地放弃了挣扎，顾不上耻音连续不断地融化在嘴边。

敲门声响起来的那刻，樱井正顶到核心的位置，二宫差点就要大声惊叫，樱井手疾眼快地捂住他的嘴，动作也暂时放平静。

咚咚的声响继续持续，二宫一脸不可置信的用眼神朝樱井求助，樱井做了个噤声的动作又重新捂住二宫的嘴巴顶弄起来。

二宫觉得真正的疯子是樱井，就算樱井不疯，他也快被搞得真的疯了。

敲门声不断，二宫的性器被堵住了出口，后穴的进出又是一下比一下猛，樱井的手掌用力二宫窒息得快要昏过去。

“二宫导演我知道你在里面哦。”

门外面的声音不是别人正是有冈，那一刻二宫绝对是动了等他和樱井做完就立刻开除这货的念想。

“大家已经庆祝完回到房间了，我就是来和你说一声。盒饭我帮你打包放在门口了。啊，还有，樱井制片也来了，不过，他看着身体不是特别舒服的样子，只吃了两口就匆匆回了房间，导演你要不要去看看他啊。”

有冈说了这样一大段话，樱井的动作就没停过，二宫趴在那里特别想把真相大吼给有冈，说樱井制片现在健康极了，他从后面的那根东西就能感受到。只是他现在别说吼，连呼吸都被身上的人控制在手里。

只是之后有冈也许又说了什么也许没有，霎时间二宫再也没有什么感官了。

他的身体止不住的颤抖，眼前的白光刺眼得他睁不开眼睛，原本抓着床单的手指也全数松了开。

后来他重新接触到了充足的氧气，方才明白有冈已经走远樱井把捂着他的嘴的手撤开，可是身体里那种持续好久的热量终于炸成碎末的快感还是挥之不去。

二宫的后穴毫无规律的痉挛仿佛持续了好久，樱井一时间竟也撑不住力道，趴在那人的身体上跟着喘息。

手中的性器只零星突出几点白色依然兴致勃勃地挺着，樱井知道这性事还没终结，定了定神再次开始运动。

身下的二宫已经发不出任何声响，像是条失了水的鱼，目光涣散的喘着气。

那一刻，樱井就觉得特别满足。好像平日里那个看似乐观坚强，其实性格里带了好多刺的二宫和也，终于完完全全属于是他的了。这种想法自私也好，变态也好，总之能让樱井感动的眼眶都发烫。

再之后，樱井也记不清发生过什么了，也许过程很快，也许经历了很长时间。他只知道最后当二宫涓涓流出精液，他在对方后穴里到达高潮的那个瞬间，然他品尝到了出生以来最大的快感，或许比起快感，这更多的是一种前所未有的安心感。

 

 

二宫醒来的时候，天色不算明朗，他回想之前一天的事儿有些分不清现实和梦境。是身上的痕迹和酸疼的肌肉告诉他昨天确实是发生过什么，而睡在身边的男人沉稳的呼吸和有力的心跳，没有征兆地让他嘴角浮现出笑意。

如果就静止在这个时刻那该多好呢，二宫听见樱井的电话铃声不满地想着。他不情愿地推了推身旁谁的安稳的人。

“翔酱，电话，电话。”

二宫带着睡意的软糯声音敲醒樱井耳膜，他揉揉眼睛摸到床边的手机，模糊之间按了免提键。

“樱井制片不好了，津川小姐出车祸了。”

听筒里的声音传了出来，二宫瞬间完全清醒过来，狠狠掐了自己一下。

他多希望这是梦。

 

tbc


End file.
